How they met through me
by Akahana Rose
Summary: My friends are falling for each other and falling fast. But is he going to have the courage to ask her? And is she going to say yes? Read it fold out all in this story!
1. Chapter 1

**This story is dedicated to my two best friends who met through me and are still going strong :D Anyway, I thought I might write a fanfiction using the show Bleach. I have my three OCs. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. I only own the OCs. I don't own the art.**

_Name; Myrna_

_Dating (Soon be dating): Leon_

_Image;_

.com/mgv/448567sakura%252520nymph/567/26/b4anime_girl_66521_

_Name; Leon_

_Dating (soon be dating): Myrna_

_Image; _.net/fs50/f/2009/266/7/f/Anime_Guy_by_

_Name; Akahana_

_Dating: Ichigo (of course XD)_

_Image_; .com/user_images/K/KA/KAR/karebare247/1189290762_

**My texts. **_Friends/boyfriends texts/thoughts._

I couldn't sleep. My best friend, Myrna, was texting me about the boy she met through Ichigo. I laid down my phone thinking that the torture was finally over, but I got another text with his name flashing. It was Leon texting this time. Taking my phone in my hand, I read;

_So…can you tell me more about Myrna?_

"Damnit!" I swore under my breath turning off the phone. I damned my boyfriend to hell for letting them meet and making me be in the middle of it. _He's so going to pay _I thought sleepily as sleep finally took over.

_Blare, blare, blare. _I slammed my hand down on the clock and pulled myself out of my bed. It was yet another day to face my two friends' obsessions with each other. I pulled on the gray uniform and pulled my green bag over my head. Throwing on a random pair of shoes, I thundered down my stairs. "Whoa, whoa, where's the fire?" my dad said.

"I gotta meet Ichigo in five minutes Dad!" I said trying to get past him.

"Ever since you met this boy," he said after taking a sip, "you've been rushing out that door every morning."

I stopped trying to get past him and looked up at him for once in the last couple of days. "And?"

"I would like you to be home early today." That was all he said. He finally moved out of the way and I rushed out the door.

He leaned against the lamp post we had met underneath. His eyes were closed and he had white ear buds in. I stopped and admired him. It was amazing that I was actually dating him since, before I came, he was a popular guy. But when we started hanging out, his friends didn't like my looks. I pushed my long maroon colored hair out of my face. Ichigo opened his eyes to look at me. His amber ones met my brown ones. "Hello love," he said.

"Are you ready to face our two friends?" I asked giving him a hug. He grinned at me.

"No. I couldn't stop Leon from texting me last night about Myrna." He pulled out his phone and showed me the ten texts that all had her name at the beginning. I laughed. I couldn't help it; the look on his face was priceless. "I'm serious Hana." Only he, my father and two friends got away with calling me Hana. To others I was known as Akahana.

"I know how you feel hun. I was getting texts from Myrna about how cute he was and what a gentleman." I wasn't that much shorter than my boyfriend. I was 5'8" and he was 6'1". Grabbing his hand, we walked the rest of the way to school in silence. I spotted Myrna and Leon sitting together on a solitary bench underneath a tree. Their heads were brought close together and she was laughing to something he said. My phone vibrated.

_He's so damn cute and funny!_

**We're at the school. Get over the mushiness and meet me in class.**

_PHBBBB. Fine._

I snapped it shut and gave Ichigo a kiss on his cheek. "I'll see you at lunch." The two were walking towards us, their hands were almost touching. Actually they were touching, subtly enough that I had to look twice to see it. Myrna reached us with a grin on her face.

"Hello Kurosaki."

"Hello Myrna," he said looking at her funny. "Why are you so red?" She turned even redder and wrenched her hand from his. Leon didn't look hurt. He hid his hands behind his back. "We should get to class Leon." The boys walked away without so much of a glance behind them. They were talking.

"Mi-Mi!" I squealed. "What did he say? What did he say?" Okay, I know I said that I didn't like hearing about it. But the way she turned red, it was so worth gossiping at least.

"He…he wants to take me out on a date!" Myrna closed her eyes and did a happy dance in place.

"Oh..my…gosh! I'm so happy for you!" I shook my head. It was moving all fast. They had met only a month ago and he wanted to take her out on a date…but then who was I to tell my friend she couldn't date him when she obviously liked him. I grabbed my friend's arm and pulled her into class before the bell rang.

_He wants to take me out tonight. I can't wait…but I don't have anything to wear! All I have are the jeans and t-shirts. Definitely not appropriate for a first date! Help me Hana!_

**First, when did you ever turn into a girly girl? Second, I'll help you. Just come home with me. Thrid, you're gonna get us in trouble. Stop texting during class.**

I leaned against the railing. In my hands was a pack my father had made me this morning. He had been acting strange. Why did he want to come home early? Myrna's voice brought me back to earth. "Hana? Hana! Their coming this way… Do I look okay?"

"You look fine," I said tiredly. Ichigo sat behind me, putting me in between his legs. I munched on the sandwich and closely watched my friends. They sat across from us and texting like crazy. Before I knew it, both of mine and Ichigo's phone vibrated.

_Do I have something in my teeth? _

"One more text Mi-Mi," I said glaring at her. "I will seriously break your phone."

Ichigo laughed and sent a silent glare to Leon. Both of them looked at each other and turned red. I wished they would get it over with and date each other. I know I said it was moving quickly, but they liked each over, constantly texting me and Ichigo about the other. It was annoying and cute at the same time, but more annoying.

Later that day, I was walking home with Ichigo and my two friends. They were behind us, which gave me a chance to talk to him. "You've been really quiet all day. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I've just been thinking," he said looking forward and putting his arm around my shoulder.

"About?"

"Well…it's been a long time since we've been on a date. Would you like to go on one soon?"

I grinned and nodded leaning against him. We had reached my house. "I'll see you boys later," I said kissing Ichigo goodbye.

We entered my house and my father was sitting on the stairs. "Mi-Mi, could you go upstairs and wait for Hana there?" he asked looking up. Myrna went up the stairs.

"I came home early Dad," I said.

"I know. I'm happy for you hun, but I have something to tell you." I braced myself. It could turn out bad.

"I'm seeing someone." After my mom had left, my dad had vowed to never let a woman take her place.

"But…you promised!"

"I know, I know. But I'd like you to give this woman a chance. She's coming tonight for dinner."

"No…no! I'm not meeting her Dad!" I yelled running up the stairs with tears in my eyes.

Myrna stood at my door with a concerned face. "He's dating," I said and it was explanation enough. She sat odnw on my bed while I rummaged through my clothing. I pulled out a straight line plaid red skirt and a simple black tank top.

"I don't know.." she started.

"Oh no. You asked for my help and you're getting it. It covers enough of yourself that you won't be showing off that much skin." Still, she looked skeptical. "Just try it on."

She did, it looked terrible. I had to find something that wasn't screaming "Fuck me." Or "I'll have your baby." Most of my skirts and shirts were low cut and screamed slut to other people. I had finally found it in the back of my closet, pink leggings, a simple black and slightly dark purple dress with a matching scarf and a hat with a pink lily. "You look absolutely beautiful!"

I had to push her out the door when he date arrived in a black collar up, a button up shirt that was only buttoned half way and a red scarf. They looked like quite the pair. "Have fun!" I yelled as they waved back to me. I was aware of my father standing behind me, but I didn't care. I went straight to my room and ignored the texts and calls he had given me.

Ichigo's ringtone filled my ears and I picked it up. "Hey."

"What you up to?" he asked.

"I'm waiting for Myrna to text me back with the details of the date," I said reading something on my computer screen.

"That sounds like fun." I could hear something being shifted around on his end.

"Yeah sure. I just hope she doesn't stay out too late. Dad has some plans for me tomorrow. I have to go shopping with his lady friend."

"I had he had promised."

"So did I." My phone beeped at me. "Oh, that's her. I love you Ichi."

"I love you too Hana." He hung up. Shaking my head I read the text.

_I just got home and my parents are sleeping. I think I went past curfew. Anyway, he took me to a movie and then out for pizza. He had held my hands during the sad parts in the movie and didn't let go, until our food came. He was so handsome and gentleman like. I am so glad Ichigo had introduced us! Okay, well I'm gonna go to sleep. Night sis._

I had to smile. I turned out my light and laid down staring at the dark ceiling. My phone beeped at me again.

_Thank you Hana. _

Leon had left it to that. He didn't go out and describe the date, to that I was thankful.

_You're welcome. _

He didn't text back and I fell asleep with my phone staying silent for the last of the night.

**That's the end… Well…kinda, it's going to be a multichap. I am glad of how it turned out and I know. They're OCs, but I was tired of using Rukia and such. IT would've been too….non-personal and I need this to be personal. It's for my friends. Anyway, review please. And no flaming!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter. I hope you guys enjoy this, cause this is going to be the last chapter. I might make short stories with my two OCS just for the sake of it, but I truly hope this was a fun experience as it was to me! :D yayayayay!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach**

I woke up to my phone ringing in my ear. I looked at the caller ID. Why was my father calling to wake me up? I answered it; I could hear a motor and wind. He was fishing. "Dad?"

"Oh good, your awake. Change of plans, she and I went fishing instead. Enjoy your time with your friends." I should've never picked up my phone as I slammed it down onto my desk. It vibrated again. It was a text from Leon.

_I got her a ring. Should I ask her?_

I stared at the text. He wanted to _marry _her! Was he insane? I didn't trust the boy anymore than I could trust vinegar in my morning coffee.

**Meet me at the park in twenty.**

Shaking my head, I called my best friend. She happened to be up. "Leon got you a ring."

I had to pull my phone away from my ear at arm's length. She was screaming and I'm pretty sure jumping up and down. I could hear her bed squeaking. "Omg! Omg! Omg! He's going to ask me to marry him!" Another screech. I pressed the end button and waited for her to call back. It didn't take long.

"You done screaming?" I asked her. I heard spurts of giggles exploding from her mouth.

"Hai."

"Good. I'm meeting him at the park in twenty. How about I text you so you can meet us after I'm done with him?"

Those words seemed to scare my friend because she suddenly got serious. "You go easy on him. It's not everyday I get a cute guy who likes me."

"It is every day…" I muttered getting off the phone. I got dressed and skipped down the stairs. I poured black coffee into a cup and took a drink. Strong, but it woke me up.

I didn't know what Leon planned on doing with that ring, but I was going to find out and I don't know if I would've liked to even interfere. But…I needed to know. They were too young for marriage and they only meet a couple of months ago. Was their love for each other as strong as I think it was?

_I'm at the park._

Had it already been twenty minutes? I checked the clock. I suppose. Throwing the unfinished drink down the drain, I put on a white and black jacket and walked my way down to the park.

There he sat, playing with a black box in his hand. "Are you insane?" I yelled before I gave him a chance to talk. "You're too young. You can't just go and ask someone that you met a couple of months ago."

Leon glared at me. "What the hell are you going on about?"

"Your going to ask her to marry you aren't you?"

"Hell no!"

My look made him backtrack and change his words. "What I mean, is that I would love to marry her, but I need to get to know her. I'm going to ask her to be my girlfriend."

"With a ring?" I said skeptical.

"Of course. Didn't Ichigo ask with a ring?"

"No. He came up to me, grabbed my hand and asked rather gruffly, 'Will you go out with me?'" I laughed. It was one of the best memories I had.

**Come to the park.**

Fifteen minutes and two sodas later, I heard my friend's footsteps thundering down the sidewalk and a second pair of footsteps. Ichigo and Myrna came around the corner. He was looking at the ground. "Hello Ichigo," I said taking his hand. He gave me a soft smile and retreated back into his thoughts. I was used to him being like this.

M-Mi and Leon went off a little ways; they were talking fast and excitedly. "Did see the ring?" That got his attention. He must've been really thinking. "What's wrong sweetie?"

"I'm just thinking. It's my mother's death anniversary in two weeks."

I had almost forgotten and the surprise on my face probably showed it. "I…I'm sorry honey."

"I would like you to come with me to the grave site when the day gets here," he said. I gave him a smile and hugged him tight.

"Of course." A scream pierced the air.

Leon was on his knees…asking her with the box open. "_Yes! Yes!"_

I smiled at the happy couple. It was a new beginning for them and it was just getting started with me and Ichigo. I looked at the sky and happily looked at the clouds float by.


End file.
